The Violent Adventures of the Insanely Over-Powered Dragonborn
by Mr. Malvo
Summary: Maya, The Insanely Over-Powered Dragonborn gets into some trouble in the city of Windhelm. And the only way out of it is violence. By the time it's over, there will be a lot of bodies on the ground. Part 3 is up. On Hiatus
1. Part One

"Ok um...you!" She points to an older looking dark elf.

The elf is scared for a moment and considers running, but stays where she is,"Yes? What do you want with me, Dragonborn?"

Maya smiles gravely and puts her hands on shoulders, "Be calm, I won't hurt you. I want you to gather as many of people here in the grey quarter as you can, and get them inside The Palace of Kings."

The elf looks at her with bewilderment,"What? None of us are allowed anywhere near there!"

"Don't worry about that, the palace is empty right now. Gather everyone you can, and get them in there. It's the only place the Stormcloaks won't attack directly, you'll all be safe there."

The elf's eyes widen. If she wasn't confused already, she's bloody clueless now. "Safe? From the Stormcloaks? I don't understand, why would they attack the Palace of Kings?"

Maya doesn't know what to say, only looks off to the side sheepishly.

"What did you do?" The elf asks.

Maya looks at her dead in the eye, "All you need to know is that trouble is coming and if you don't do what I'm telling you, you could all be in great danger. Now get moving."

And so she does.

-

Not too long ago, Maya had been sitting inside Candlehearth Hall. Drowning her sorrows in mead. This was probably her ninth or tenth, she had lost count. She had her hood on to avoid being recognized. It hid her breton features, black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.

She wasn't in a very good mood. She had been in a fight with Serana the night before, and unlike most times, this one hadn't with an apology and embrace. They had said things to each other. Horrible, mean, and unfair things. Things that she didn't even want to think about. Maya couldn't even remember how the fight had started. All she knew was that it had ended with Serana walking away and not coming back to the campsite. That hurt. And so here she was, in an Inn full of racist and moronic Nords who couldn't shut up about their so called, "True High King." What a heap of horse shit. If only they knew what she did about their precious leader. That sell-out.

"Soon," she heard one Stormcloak say," soon we'll head to Whiterun and remove that coward Balgruuf from his throne."

She had heard this before and every time she did, it brought on a headache. A headache she really didn't need right now.

"Damn right," another said, "if that fool isn't with us, he's against us!"

"Galmar has been pressing Ulfric, soon, he'll give the word. First Whiterun. Then the rest of Skyrim! To Ulfric Stormcloak!"said a third as they all raised their tankards.

"THE TRUE HIGH KING!" They clanked them together and began to drink, but stopped as they heard a strange sound. Someone was laughing.

They turned towards a chair near the fireplace where a hooded figure sat. They had their head down to hide their face, but the soldiers could tell from the laugh that it was a woman. And her laugh was getting louder and louder.

Maya tried to hold it in, but she couldn't take it anymore. She threw her head back drunkenly and let out a good, long, and loud laugh. The soldiers made their way towards her but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes were closed tightly and tears were coming out. Everyone was looking now. She doubled over, her stomach hurting, and her breath leaving her. A slight tremor made it's way through the building as she lost control of her Voice for a brief moment, so brief however that some in the inn hadn't even noticed it. They were all staring at her, some confused, some angry, some just fascinated to see what was going to happen.

After almost a solid minute and a half of this, she stopped laughing. She wiped her eyes, caught her breath, and had to take slow deep ones to keep from going back into a fit. She finally notice the three men in Stormcloak uniforms in front of her, "Yes, lads," she began," something I can help you with?"

The bigger one reached and picked her up by her clothes, bringing her to his eye level, "Is there something you find humorous here, Breton?"

She stifled a laugh,"Yes, you, you simple minded fool!" And she began to laugh again.

The other Stormcloak to his left, hit her square in the nose with the hilt of his sword, stopping her laugh dead in it's tracks.

"Oof," was the noise she made, she brought her hands up to her nose," what? Can't stand someone who isn't fondling Ulfric balls the same way you are?"

The soldier who grabbed her initially punched her in the stomach, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath, "Let's see how willing you are to say such things in front of the man, himself!" And he began to drag her along towards the exit.

"Yes, please," she said as she brought her hands back up to her face, secretly using restoration magic to heal her broken nose," I'd love the chance to meet the false king and spit in his face, myself. It's been too long since I've seen him."

The Stormcloaks looked puzzled for a moment and continued on. They didn't think they'd actually get her to Ulfric, but maybe Galmar would like a word with her.

-

Galmar Stone-Fist, Ulfric Stormcloak, and Jorlief were in the main hall. Discussing their strategies when suddenly the doors flew open, letting in the famous Windhelm cold and snow. And along with it, what sounded like the ravings of a drunk madwoman.

"Ulfric! You waste, I have words for you!"

Ulfric stood up next to Galmar and looked at the hooded figure making her way towards him, Galmar removed his warhammer from his back, ready to kill this fool.

She was accompanied by three Stormcloaks who looked as if they were regretting bring her here more and more by the second.

"There he is," she said, "Ulfric Stormcloak, the True High King," the sarcasm radiating off of this madwoman,"oh, I'm terrified," she turned back to the ones who brought her here,"I've learned my lesson, lads. I won't say another bad word about him, I swear to you." She made a non-committal shrug and chuckled. Then she straightened up.

"Privates," said Galmar,"would you mind telling me why you've brought this imbecile here? Was it to insult your King?"

"N-no, sir," the one in the back started,"she was talking like this at the inn and-"

"They brought me here because they are as dumb as the men who recruited them." She motioned to Ulfric, Galmar, and Jorlief.

"You insolent, drunken fool!" Galmar made a move toward her and she readied herself.

"Galmar stop," Ulfric said.

"But," Galmar began to protest.

"I'll handle this," Ulfric said as he made his way towards the woman. He eyed her up and down,"Wait, those are Master magic robes. Where did you get those?"

"The College of Winterhold," she stated," I got them when I became a Master. Shortly after becoming the Arch-Mage." Her tone was very matter of fact.

"The Arch-Mage," he said puzzled, then he began to put the pieces together, he had heard this woman's voice before, at The Throat of the World, to talk about a temporary truce," wait," he strode towards her and pulled her hood back, revealing the familiar Breton woman's face," The Dragonborn?"

She nodded, "Hello again, Ulfric. It's been a while. Last time I saw you, you were whining like a child whose sweetroll was stolen."

"The Dragonborn," he began, "comes into my palace, in my city, and insults me to my face in front of all my people, have you gone mad?!"

"Well," she said looking up at the ceiling, "considering I've been to Sovngarde, killed a Master Vampire, and have spoken face-to-face with Hermaeus Mora, I wouldn't be surprised." She looked back down at Ulfric, "Though still not as mad as you. Who started a civil war out of the clear blue sky."

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to hit her, "Get out of my sight, you fool."

She rolled her eyes, "Or what, Ulfric?"

"I'll kill you where you stand, I don't care if you're the Dovahkiin."

She chuckled, "I've survived Daedric Princes, Dragon Priests, dragons, and Alduin himself. Do you really think I'm afraid of some Thalmor puppet?"

His eyes widened but before he could say anything Galmar was advancing on her, "How dare you?! You traitorous fiend!"

He raised his warhammer and brought it down with all his might and weight behind it. He was fueled by anger, she easily side stepped and tripped him, knocking him into the three guards behind her. He quickly got up and made to attack her again before Ulfric raised his voice.

"Galmar, stop! I'll kill her myself." Ulfric drew his sword.

Maya smiled, "Touched a nerve, have I? Pity your Thalmor friends aren't he-" was all she got out when she heard those three familiar words. The words she had Shouted countless times over the course of her journeys. Those words that so many bandits, assassins, draugr, dragons, dragon priests, spirits, vampires, werewolves, and so many others had heard before they slammed against a wall or tree.

"FUS RO DAH!" He Shouted without thinking, a blind rage at what she had said. At the idea she had put out there. He aimed the Shout directly at her with everything he had. The same amount of force he had hit High King Torygg with so long ago now. The soldiers behind her flew back, along with some furniture and Galmar's warhammer.

But Maya didn't even flinch. Her robes pressed against her as if a strong wind had hit her and then relaxed against her body. But she didn't move. She stood there, as if nothing had happened and looked Ulfric dead in the eye. He was in disbelief. Everyone in the main hall who had been watching stood still with their mouths agape. Had that really just happened? It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, when suddenly, a strange sound hit the air. Someone was laughing.

It started low, just a snicker, then a chuckle, and that grew louder and louder until it was a full blown laugh. Maya threw her head back and let loose, her laugh shaking the foundations of The Palace. Her Voice so powerful one of the torches fell off it's sconce. People struggled to keep their balance. And she laughed like that for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, was only a few seconds. She faced Ulfric again.

"You call that a Shout?" Her hands shot out and grabbed him by the neck, pulling his face to hers so quickly he had dropped his sword, "I'll show you a shout."

He struggled in vain to get her off of him, but she was much stronger than she appeared, her grip steely, "Galmar, get her off of me!" His voice shaky.

Galmar reached behind him to grab his warhammer, but it wasn't there, knocked all the way to the entrance when Ulfric had let out his shout. He stood up and ran towards Ulfric and the Dragonborn, ready to die for his King. But he would be too late.

Maya turned his head and leaned close to his ear as if she were going to whisper some secret, but she didn't whisper, "FUS RO DAH!" It was deafening for everyone in the Hall. Windows shattered behind the throne and throne itself was knocked over. Ulfrics head exploded in very much the same manner that Torygg had back when they had had their duel. None of the blood or brain matter got on Maya, all of splattered all over the back wall of The Palace.

Galmar fell to his knees midstride, "NOOO!" He roared as his King's headless corpse hit the floor. She turned in his direction her eyes locking on his, "You foul beast! He was our only hope against the empire! And you murdered him!"

She didn't say anything, just held his gaze.

He stood up, shaking in anger, "You wait here, I'm coming back by nightfall with the might of The Stormcloaks behind me. We will tear you limb from limb. You and anyone you hold dear! And when we're done with you, we're gonna purge the Grey Quarter, the docks, and then move to Whiterun and kill that worthless coward they call a Jarl. And after that, we will move on to the rest of Skyrim."

"Good!" She shouted suddenly, her eyes ablaze, "Come back with all your fools. Bring them to me! Bring all of them to me! I'm hungry," she said in a low dark voice, she grabbed Ulfric's body and tossed it in Galmar's direction with one arm, it landed in a strange spread eagle position, "I've killed your false King and I'll kill all of you! I will wipe the Stormcloaks off the face of Skyrim, you will be a giant bloody smear on the ground when I'm finished with you!"

Galmar's heart beat as fast as it ever had. A rage he had never known before swelled and sang inside him. It took every ounce of willpower to not attack her then and there. Instead he quickly hoisted his King's body over his shoulders and motioned to everyone, "Everyone out! All the guards, everyone here leave! Now."

"You heard him!" Maya shouted, "Everyone out now!"

Everyone in the building made their way out after Galmar. It took about fifteen minutes for everyone to get out. She could hear them shouting outside, calling all the guards and townspeople loyal to the Ulfric to evacuate. It was this commotion that snapped her out of her rage and bloodlust. She fell on her rear and sat with arm on her bent knee. She looked around at the mess in the main hall. Tables flipped over, torches out, glass on the ground. It was only seeing all of this that made her realize what she had done. And what she was going to have to do. By the time this was over, a lot of people were going to die.

"Well, shit."

 __


	2. Part Two

In just a few hours, the city streets are completely empty. Everyone who wasn't loyal to Ulfric is in The Palace of Kings, elves, argonians, orcs, and humans alike. It didn't take much. She had her Thieves Guild connections spread the word around the city quick. That and some Shouting did the job.

She was completely sober now. From both the drink and her bloodlust. Although she had a feeling she would need the latter if she was going to survive the night. She didn't know how many were coming, but she wanted to prepare for the worst. She waited outside on top of the furthest city wall. If Galmar and his people wanted a fight, she would try to keep it outside the city, where she could keep the civilian casualties to a minimum. She put these people in danger, she owed it to them to keep them as far from it as she could.

She sat there meditating on the Words. She was going to need them over the next several hours. The Words of power along with all her magic and combat abilities were the things that were going to get her through all this alive. Them and...Serana. She sighed. Now was not the time to be thinking about Serana. Her best friend. The only family she had left. The only person she felt a true connection to since stumbling into Skyrim. She thought about that night.

 _"Serana, where are you going?" She asks exasperatedly._

 _"Far away from you! I can't be close to you right now!"  
_  
 _"Well, fine then! Go! Seduce some farmboy and get your fill! Once you've had enough to drink you'll come back as fucking always."_

 _"What about you?! Don't act high and mighty with me when you-"_

 _"That isn't the point and you know it!"_

 _"You're right! The point is you let people get close to you and then you just saunter off. Putting yourself in all kinds of danger, not giving a shit how much you worry them! Because who is going to be able to kill the big bad Dragonborn?! You selfish and arrogant Breton shit!"_

 _"Racism, now! I should have expected that from you, someone who grew up in a castle full of human cattle!"_

 _"I'm not my father!"_

" _You might as well have been."_

And that was the one. The sentence that had been haunting her. The one that she wished with everything she had that she could take back. But it was also this sentence that was going to be keeping her alive, because she would be damned if Stormcloaks were going to be the ones that kept her from apologizing to her friend. And it was as if just thinking of them had summoned them, because all of a sudden, she could see them coming out of the forest just about one hundred feet away.

There wasn't too many of them at first. They didn't come out in perfect formation, just a trickle or two in the beginning, but the longer she waited the more of them poured out. She could see them, in their Stormcloak armor some with swords and shields, some with greatswords, battleaxes, bows and arrows, but not one mage among them. Typical. She tried to make out Galmar among them, but with so many tall Nords in big armor with large weapons it was difficult to single him out.

She stands so they can see her in the fading sunlight, a lone figure among the snow, she pulls her hood over her face, jumps down and starts walking in their direction. As if it's a signal they were waiting for, more of them pour out of the trees and mountains, now there is a good amount of them. At least a hundred of them, maybe more. As she gets closer they stop, and one single Nord stands out among them, Galmar. He pushes his way past his men and signals at them to stop. She can see him saying something to them, something he doesn't want her to hear just yet. She stops walking and waits patiently. She has a feeling she knows what's about to happen. After a moment, Galmar motions to one of the younger soldiers and she makes her way towards her. She jogs over and Maya tenses up, ready for anything.

She stops just a few feet away from Maya. "Dragonborn."

"Yes, what is your name?" she asks.

The soldier is taken aback, surprised, "Uh, Nessa, what's yours?" She asks without thinking.

The Dragonborn cocks her head, surprised at this lass, something makes her reply honestly, "Maya. Do you have a message for me, Nessa?"

"I do. From Galmar Stone-Fist and the rest of the Stormcloaks," she clears her throat, "Dragonborn, you have committed the worst offense against Skyrim one could commit."

If only you knew, she thinks.

"You have murdered the True High King and left Skyrim nearly defenseless against the Empire. There is no walking away for you. No disappearing. You have no chance of walking out of here alive. However we will give you a chance to end it quickly and painlessly, which is more than you deserve," she swallows nervously and Maya can't help but be slightly amused, under any other circumstance, this might be cute, "surrender to the Stormcloaks and your death shall be swift. Fight, and you will suffer to your last breath." She stands there once she's done, shaking slightly, she must have heard about the way Ulfric died.

She leaves her and the rest in suspense for a while as she pretends to think it over, finally she places a hand gently on the young woman's shoulder and she flinches a bit, "I have two messages. One for them and one for you. Are you listening, lass?"

The young soldier nods quickly.

She spoke very gently, "This is for them. I am not surrendering. Far from it. In fact, I'll offer you a choice. Leave now, all of you. Go home to your families and friends. I have killed Master vampires, werewolves, giants, Dragons, spirits, Alduin himself. If you don't leave now, you will all join them, I will not be merciful. That's the end of the first one for them. Now, I have one for you, personally, are you ready?"

Nessa nods again, quicker than before, she closes her eyes as Maya leans in. She's expecting the same fate as Ulfric, but instead she's shocked to feel the Dragonborn's lips on her own. She opens her eyes and sees Maya's are closed. She's frozen in place. She can feel Maya's power like a static shock and it invigorates her. She parts her lips and kisses her deeply, just for one more moment and Maya suddenly pulls back.

Maya gives her a sad and pleading smile. She leans over again, but doesn't kiss her, instead she embraces her and whispers in her ear, "You have a long life ahead of you. Drinks to be drunk, fights to be had, love to be made. I can see you don't actually buy into this. Maybe it's just a way to send money back home or maybe you followed someone you thought you loved. Don't be brave, Nessa. Be smart. Go home. If you stay, I will kill you." She releases the girl from the embrace and motions to her to leave. The girl does, and for a moment Maya is worried her message didn't stick. Why worried? She doesn't even know this girl.

She sees the soldier make her way to Galmar. They talk for a moment and then after it seems she has delivered her message, Nessa removes her helmet and heads for the stables. Galmar looks to try to say something to her, but then the girl gets on a horse, and without looking at anyone, rides away from this whole scene.

Strangely relieved, Maya focuses on the army and sees a problem. This whole set up is real awkward. There isn't a lot of flat ground outside of Windhelm. To the army's back is a mountain that they're all pouring out of, to her right is a hill that the soldier just went down. And past that is a bridge over a river that somehow never freezes despite the blistering cold. She hasn't thought this through well enough. If she's going to get through this alive, she'll need flat terrain. She has no choice but to take the fight back inside the walls. She can only hope their love for the Palace of Kings keeps them from attacking it. She sees them getting antsy, they'll attack soon. She'll attack first. She begins walking towards them again, keeping her hands to her sides. She begins charging up a fireball in each, she hopes they don't see the fire building.

"Galmar!" She cries out, "You fat fuck! Come to join your false king?!" She sees him stir.

"No! I've come to kill you, you arrogant brat!" He removes his warhammer from his back. He's almost close enough that she can start to make out the details of his face.

"THEN DO IT!" She roars and lets the fireballs fly. In her eyes they move too slow, in the army's they move too fast.

"DOWN!" Shouts Galmar. A few of them react quickly enough to follow suit, most do not. The crowd is rocked by two enormous explosions, knocking some of the troopers into the air and setting others on fire. Some run wildly, not knowing what to do. Knowing only searing pain. Galmar looks at his men and then the Dragonborn, he thinks he can make out a smirk. That bitch.

"Come and get me you bunch of imbeciles!" She turns around and begins running back toward the city's entrance, she needs to get there fast, "WULD NAH KEST!" And she Whirlwind Sprints halfway before Galmar and his men can even stand. The sooner she gets inside, the sooner she can warn the people inside the Palace not to come out.

Galmar stands, his fury burns hotter than the flames engulfing his men. He motions at his men, "Those of you who can still stand, follow me! She does not leave this city alive! You," he points to a man on his right, "take your side of the men and use the hidden entrance to the right," he turns to the woman to his left, "you do the same with the hidden entrance on the left, and everyone else, follow me through the main entrance! For our True High King, Ulfric Stormcloak!"

His army roars behind him.

* * *

"Do not come out, no matter what you hear! Lock this door, you should be safe here. Spread the word!" She doesn't even give woman on the other side a chance to respond, she just slams the door shut. She can hear people inside whimpering and moaning. They're scared. This all her fault. She thought none of this through. Not the words she said to Serana, the drinking, the laughing, killing Ulfric, what's wrong with her? The ground begins to shake, that's them coming for her. She starts running back towards the Candlehearth Inn, "WULD NAH KEST!" She gets there so fast she almost runs face first into the wall. She runs around the left side of the building and into the side entrance, she can see some of them coming as she enters the building, she doesn't know if they see her enter. She leaves a Frenzy rune at this entrance and a fire rune at the bottom of stairs. She runs back up them and breaks the two windows to the outside. She can see them now, they're overflowing in the square. She doesn't know how many of them there are, but she knows it's going to be a while. And if anything, this building will provide her some good cover. She charges up a fire ball in her right hand, and brings her left up to her mouth to whistle. They all look up and she throws the fire at the center of the crowd.

Several of them catch fire and the ones that don't fire some arrows up at her. She ducks down as some of them fly in.

"She's inside the inn! Get inside!" She hears them yell.

The front doors open up and it isn't long until they set off the rune at the bottom of the stairs, the explosion destroys them and bits of wood land next to her. Amongst screaming and fire, she can't tell if they set off Frenzy rune at one of the side entrances. Pity she didn't leave one at the other. She gets up gingerly to see if maybe she can throw another fireball into a crowd, but is greeted by more arrows. She curses as one of them almost hits her square at the top of her head. She runs to the other side of the inn and breaks the windows there. She sees some soldiers out there, too. She ducks back, charges up one big fireball in her hands, and once it's done, she launches it at them. They panic just long enough for her to climb out and on top of the building. But not quick enough to avoid a hit, one grazes her on back of her calf as she's pulling herself up.

"ENOUGH!" She hears as she lies down flat, so no one can see her. It's Galmar's voice and the crowd goes silent, "Dragonborn enough tricks! You're only prolonging the inevitable! Come down here and stop wasting our time!"

She hates to say it but he's right. She can't stay up here forever lobbing magic at them. Sooner or later she'll slip off, or they'll knock the building down or something. She takes a deep breath. "Very well, Galmar! You win! I'll come down! But I've got one more trick to show you before I do!" She readies herself. It's been a long while since she's done this one. There hasn't been a large enough area to do it in. She stands and looks at the crowd beneath her. There are so many of them. She can't see the street they're standing on. She wonders how Galmar got so many of them down here so quickly. Then she looks up at the sky. The sun hasn't gone down yet, but it will soon. Is this going to be her last sunset? She remembers Alduin. No, it won't. She takes a deep breath, summoning up the anger, the hatred, the uncontrollable lust for blood that will get her through this. Then she says them. The three words of power she has only used once before.

 **"STRUN! BAH! QO!"**

The words echo out and hit the sky and suddenly, the sun is blocked out. The men and women below stir uneasily. Some lift their bows and prepare to fire, but it's too late. The clouds twist and turn into a swirl and it begins to rain. The rain comes down all at once and hard. As if someone above the clouds has just thrown water out of a giant bucket over all of Windhelm. It continues to pour and before anyone can really realize what is happening, lightning begins to strike. It hits every couple of seconds sometimes hitting directly into the crowd killing one or two at a time, sometimes missing completely and hitting a building. Maya begins to add to it, throwing Chain Lightning spells into the crowd hitting three or four Stormcloaks at a time. The crowd starts to panic and tries to find cover, only Galmar stays where he is, in disbelief but also in defiance. What is this thing? That can control the weather and kill his men so easily? Is It even mortal?

His thoughts are interrupted when she suddenly jumps down into the panicking crowd. Landing on two Stormcloaks and using them as padding to land on. She grabs one of their steel swords while on her knees and stabs them one at a time, before picking up the other's sword and standing up.

They surround her, frozen in place for a moment, unsure of who or what they are looking at. The haze comes her over eyes, the red. And she lets The Monster out.

 _Help me. I can't change..._

She moves quickly and with ferocity. Amongst the downpour of rain and strikes of lightning, hands are removed still clutching their swords, legs cut off at the knee while preparing a blow with a battle axe, and bows are broken through before they can let the arrows fly. One after another they fall. Heads split in half, spines completely shattered, throats ripped right out. And through it all, some catch glimpses of her eyes before they die, and what they see terrifies them. Because there is nothing behind them.

She stabs one in the chest and can't pull her sword out in time so she takes the war axes her victim was using and plants it in another enemy's collarbone, then she drops her other sword and picks up his greatsword. She swings great and wide and bisects a soldier, spraying blood everywhere, his intestines fall out and another soldier slips on them. She brings the sword down on him like Excalibur in the stone and picks up his shield. She deflects a blow and from a greatsword and when the enemy is stunned she breaks his nose into his brain and he falls instantly. She makes great use of the shield for a while. It is made of steel and very sturdy. She breaks legs, disarms foes, and deflects attacks until finally Galmar appears and with a mighty jump and swing he makes the shield useless. She stumbles back and the other soldiers are on her. She puts her hands up and lets out two steady streams of fire in all directions to push them back. Many are immolated even in the rain. Some unfortunate souls get struck by the continuous lightning while they're on fire. Galmar disappears in the chaos and it is unclear if he is dead or not. She uses this time to let off a few spells. Fire balls that create great explosions and send troops flying three or four at a time, electric chains that travel through many before finally stopping, and ice spikes that impale soldiers's heads and chests sometimes pinning two together. It is here that she sees an opportunity. Enough of them are panicking and stumbling over each other so that she can do this mostly without interruption.

She summons fire and moves her arms in the familiar motions required of the spell. Fire covers her arms and travels all across her body, enveloping her almost completely she spreads her arms out to her sides outstretched and charges the spell, her fists clenched. Stormcloaks not already hit by a spell stand back, afraid of what's going to happen. Finally one has the bright idea of charging at her.

"Kill her!" He yells and they start to surround her. But it's already too late.

She stops charging and brings her fist down to the ground, unleashing The Firestorm. The inferno eats those who were nearest to her, and claims many more. The Storm is large and loud. She surveys the damage, any Stormcloak that was within twenty feet of her at all sides is completely immolated. They panic and and run and after a while they fall over dead. The Inn behind her has completely lost it's front wall and entrance.

Once she has expended this magicka, which will over time regenerate thanks to her various enchanted medallions and rings, she picks up two war axes and puts those to use. The cycle starts all over again. Use a weapon, drop a weapon, use that weapon, drop it, over and over. After an hour the rain and lightning stop. She can see the forces have dwindled, but there are still many more to go. They are reluctant, but they keep coming. And so The Monster continues to feed.

* * *

Night has fallen. Several hours, weapons used, magicka drained, Shouts shouted, body parts removed, and gallons of blood later. She is still going. If not her her various enchanted medallions and rings, she would have lost all her magicka hours ago. It's kept regenerating this whole time. She has been wounded. She has an arrow in the back of her shoulder, she has been cut across the back of her knee, lost three of her back teeth, one eye is completely red from a burst blood vessel, and a bit of her right ear is missing. She is covered in blood. Some of it is her own. Her hair is matted with it and it stains her face and her robes. And STILL they come. There are only a handful now. She beckons them and they come at her one at a time. Struggling not to step on the bodies or slip on the blood of their fallen comrades. She is wielding a steel sword. One comes at her with a battleaxe and she manages to side step him and stab him in the stomach, she holds the sword there and holds him up for a moment. He grabs at her face trying to reach her neck when suddenly, she slices across roughly and his guts come out. He falls over and screams in pain. Now there are only two left, one has a steel sword and the other has two daggers. The one with the steel sword rushes at her and attacks. She parries the hits over and over and stays on the defensive. Just as the one with the daggers is coming, she manages to cut the one with the sword's hand making him drop it, then she decapitates him. Just as this happens, Daggers tackles her.

When she hits the wall behind her, the arrow in the back of her shoulder doesn't break off, it goes further in, coming out the other side. She roars in pain. He drops one of his on the way and it falls away. No matter, he thinks, I only need the one now. She's done.

He takes the one dagger in both hands and brings it down on her chest, but she manages to put her arm in front of her and keep from getting stabbed. He starts to put his entire body weight forward and the dagger inches closer, she's having difficulty holding him away.

"Just die already, you foul creature! Haven't you had enough?!" The man in front of her yells.

She smirks a bit and leans forward, for a moment the man is confused, and then with everything she has, she pushes hard to the right and lets go. The man's hand comes forward and she bites it. He screams and she doesn't let go. He begins to step back and as he does she removes his little finger with her teeth. He drops the knife in his horror and pain and she catches it with her right hand. She sinks it into his chest and then pulls him back towards the wall so he has his back against it now. He writhes while blood comes from his mouth. He chokes a bit. Then she pulls the arrow in her shoulder all the way out and sticks it in the man's right eye. She manages to shove so hard she pins him to the wall.

She holds herself up right with her right hand against the wall. Maya takes a few deep breaths and summons up what little magicka she can. She's going to need all the energy she can get, because she knows there is still one more that she hasn't seen.

The Dragonborn uses a restoration spell and heals herself as much as she can. The hole in her shoulder closes and her eye clears up, but the cut in the back of her knee doesn't close all the way. But at least now she can use both her arms. She turns around and He is standing there.

He stands a ways from her amongst all the carnage. The streets are running red with blood that looks black in the moonlight, bodies are everywhere, limbs, weapons strewn upon the ground, some Stormcloaks are still alive, writhing in pain and trying to crawl away. Fires and smoke in the distance. Some buildings have completely fallen. Bits of brick everywhere. No one will live here again. Who would want to?

He begins walking towards Maya, Warhammer in his hands, his eyes, a mix of hatred, pain, rage, and heartbreak. For a split second, The Dragonborn feels sympathy for him.

"What are you? What kind of monster is capable of such...violence?" He asks.

Maya says nothing, just begins to limp forward and picks up a steel shield.

"And still you come? Why?"

Maya shrugs, "I meant what I said, I finish what I start." She motions around her.

She thinks that he is going to say something else, but in a second, his eyes change to rage. He charges at her roaring. He brings down the warhammer and she manages to parry it, making him stumble. He breathes heavy and comes at her again, this time more slowly. He brings the warhammer down over and over again, roaring the whole time. Maya is trying to come up with a solution or summon up enough energy to Shout when suddenly, he brings the warhammer up underneath the shield. He pulls up flings it away from her, leaving her wide open for a follow up attack. He thrusts the hammer forward hitting her directly in the chest and sending her sprawling backwards.

She lands on the floor several feet away painfully. She tastes blood in her mouth and feels that one of her ribs is broken. She looks to her left and sees a war axe next to her hand. But she doesn't grab at it yet. Even in her pain and exhaustion, she makes a plan.

Galmar walks up to her, no pride or excitement in his eyes, just a dark rage. And she looks so pathetic. It looks like she can't even move. Hard to believe this is the same woman that killed all of his Stormcloaks over the past several hours. He stands over her.

"Now, you evil creature," he says as the touches the warhammer to her forehead,"I'm sending you back to Oblivion."

He raises it, ready to turn to cave her head in spill her brains everywhere, he's just bringing it down when he feels a sudden sharp pain in his left leg just below the knee. He loses his balance falls forward, missing his blow completely and hitting the blood soaked floor. He is still holding his warhammer in his right hand and tries to pick himself up when suddenly he feels that pain again but now in his right arm. He looks and sees that it has been removed. His hand is still clutching the hammer, even when separated from his body. He doesn't scream in his pain, just makes muffled groans. He grabs for a weapon, anything with his left hand and rolls his body over bringing down a war axe and feeling it hit flesh. For a moment he is relieved, but he is then horrified when he realizes that he has hit a Stormcloak's body. He looks around for the Dragonborn and doesn't see her anywhere. He tries to sit up when suddenly he sees the body he just hit move. To his horror, The Dragonborn crawls out underneath it, it rolls off of her back as she moves towards him. Her eyes seeming to glow red in the dark. He had thought her a monster. But now, in the moonlight, her face mostly covered in shadow and blood, she really does look like a monster.

She moves towards him growling, he tries to crawl back, but he isn't fast enough. She slides on top of him and straddles him, in any other situation, this might be arousing. But now he is only terrified. What did he bring his Stormcloaks against? He moves to push her off of him, but suddenly she brings her forehead down on to his nose. The pain crawls right up his nostrils into his eyes and they tear up. She headbutts him again and again until his nose his completely shattered. On the last blow, she stays there, seeming to catch her breath. She raises her head up slowly, but keeps her face close to his.

"I told you," she says in that same low and dark voice he heard when she killed his King, "I told you. I was...hungry."

His eyes widen as her lips part and he sees the fangs. He is about to yell a curse when she suddenly moves his face away and sinks her teeth into his neck.

Galmar Stonefist struggles until he can't struggle anymore. And when he can't, his remaining arm falls to his side. He goes gradually, little by little. And soon after, between the vampire draining him and his arm and leg removed, he dies of blood loss. And the Stormcloaks are no more.

* * *

Serana returns to the camp in the morning, not sure what she'll say to Maya. Or what Maya will say to her. She certainly isn't expecting the sight she comes upon.

Maya is lying in her tent with her feet sticking out. Serana rushes over and is stunned by the smell radiating off of The Dragonborn. She crawls into the tent and turns Maya over. She is caked head to toe in blood. Serana cradles her head in her arms and slaps her lightly a few times to make sure she is still alive.

"Maya, Maya! Wake up!" She shouts.

Maya groans,"Serana?"

"Yes, it's me. What in Oblivion happened to you? What's happened?"

"It's a long story," she mumbles, "just let me sleep. I'll explain later."

Serana just sits there, unable to move for a moment and then nods, "Fine, but you really should clean yourself off at least."

"Too tired, hurts to move. Promise I'll explain..." and she trails off before losing consciousness.


	3. Part Three

Serana leads her to the river, arm over her shoulder. The Dragonborn grimaces and groans the whole way, every inch of her aches. She doesn't even bother disrobing, the blood and viscera is just as much on her robes as it is on her. But right now she doesn't want to think about how disgusting she is, all she wants is to get to the river with the waterfall and soak in it for the rest of her life. Serana stumbles and struggles for a moment causing Maya to wince sharply.

"Careful!" Maya says hoarsely.

"Oh, quiet you milk drinker, I'll hear no complaints from you until you explain just what in the names of The Eight happened to you...or rather what you happened to." Serana replies grouchily.

"Fair," Maya says, " but water now, story later."

Serana wants to make a passive aggressive comment, a slight jab, or even a playful joke, but she can't. Not with the state Maya is in right now. She looks like's just swam through an ocean of blood and gore. And she smells of it. If she wasn't already a vampire, Serana might have thrown up. But still, even this is a bit much for her.

Maya herself has to use every bit of willpower she has to keep from passing out from the pain she feels. Her voice is hoarse from all the Shouting she did throughout the battle, her muscles are on fire, joints achy, her hands shake so furiously one wouldn't be blamed for thinking she was faking it, her head is pounding, her bones feel bruised from head to toe, it is only due to what little of her magicka she had left that she was able to heal herself somewhat. But right now, the river is what she needs.

The river itself is slower, slow enough so that Maya doesn't have to worry about being taken by the current. To their right is a small waterfall feeding this section. Tall enough that Maya could stand under it to get some of the more sticky parts off of herself.

"You know you'll have to get rid of those robes right?" Serana says. "There is no way those will ever be any good again."

"Not happening," Maya replies, trying not to lose her voice in the process, "these are Master robes. They can stink forever, they're staying with me."

"It's not like blood is gonna bother me," Serana says with a shrug,"it's the rest of Skyrim you have to worry about."

They reach the river's edge, "I can do it from here," Maya gently relieves Serana of her help, and gingerly walks into the water up to her knees, ice cold, but that's exactly what she needs. "After what just happened, I doubt if I'll ever see the rest of Skyrim again." Serana is about to ask her what she means, when Maya puts her arms out and drops backwards into the river. Completely submerged. The water is easing into her pores and the cold is just as soothing as it is painful to her bruises and cuts.

When she goes under she doesn't see what Serana sees. The blood comes off of her and into the water as if an unholy baptism. It spreads out so far that Serana is in disbelief of how much Maya had caked on. For a moment it looks like it will envelope the entire section of the river, but it is carried off as quickly as it comes. When the blood is carried off, she can see The Dragonborn under it. It looks like a great wind pushing dirt off of someone standing still in storm. Red coarse dirt. Slowly but surely it is coming off. Her long hair floats above her, looking as if someone is holding it there. Moments ago, blood and dirt was matted on so hard it couldn't move. But now, it is waving freely in the water. Every now and then Maya runs her hands through it under the water, and things come loose. Sometimes black, sometimes red, and at one point, a color Serana can't easily identify. Something bright. Maya does this two more times and then lets her arms go back to her sides spread out.

After a while Serana starts to worry because it doesn't look like The Dragonborn is even conscious anymore. She's just getting ready to jump in after her when suddenly, as if sensing her concern Maya comes up for air. Some of the blood is still caked on to her face.

Serana grunts in frustration, "Dammit, Maya!"

The Dragonborn gulps down some water, "Sorry, felt a little too good down there."

"Well," Serana starts, putting her hands on her hips,"next time I will leave your sorry ass down there." She sighs, "Look I'm going to leave you to it. If you need anything, shout. But when you're done, you are going to tell me everything." She starts to walk away.

"Serana!"

She turns around, and after a moment says, "Yes?"

"Did you mean shout as in yell or shout as in Shout?"

Serana's face is one of utter disbelief, she cocks her head to her side as The Dragonborn lets out a small laugh.

"Maya," she starts, "you are an idiot." And walks away stifling a smile.

"I saw that!" She hears behind her," You smiled."

"We'll talk when you're done!" is Serana's only reply.

* * *

Two hours later, Maya is walking back into camp, somehow, completely clean. She's soaked to the bone, but somehow completely clean. She's still walking with a limp, her face is black and blue in some places, and her hands shake, but otherwise she looks better.

Serana is at the campfire heating up some water, "You heal up your wounds?"

"I'm about to," Maya replies, "my magicka was regenerating while I was in there, I just needed to relax first. Catch my breath."

"Is that what you call it when you stay under water too long?" Asks the vampire by the fire. Her eyebrow raised.

"It's my process. Leave me alone." Maya says, her tone amused.

Serana's isn't, "It's me leaving you alone that got you into...whatever happened."

The Dragonborn is about to remove her robes and pants when she hears this. She stands there, her back to Serana, stunned for a moment. At how quickly the mood has changed. "I'm sorry." Then she removes her clothes and places them on a clothesline they had set up the day before last. Hard to believe this had all happened over the course of two days. Her back, arms, and legs are covered in cuts and bruises.

"What the..." is all Serana can get out.

"I promise, I'll tell you. Just.. give me a minute. I'm still processing it all myself."

Serana says nothing, just goes back to what she was doing at the campfire while Maya takes care of her own wounds.

For twenty minutes, Maya stays in her tent. She sitting on the ground, her legs folded and arms in front of her. Her palms stay up and open as bright lights radiate from them. Slowly but surely, her wounds heal. Cuts close, bruises go away, and her aches leave her almost completely. After the first ten, her hands stop shaking. She waits five more and then puts on some simple clothes and exits the tent.

Serana doesn't look up at her from where she sits, just drinks her tea.

"So..." Maya starts, "I think I may have ended the Civil War in Skyrim."

The vampire on the floor turns to the vampire standing up, confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

* * *

For the next hour they sit, Maya tells the story, and Serana just listens. She lays it all out, the Inn, Ulfric, Galmar, the one soldier who left, the army, the bloodbath.

After it's all over, Serana sits for a moment contemplating all this.

"You idiot!" Serana shouts suddenly and then gets up and starts to pace.

"Whoa," The Dragonborn says without thinking. She is completely puzzled. Where did this outburst come from? "I know it was dangerous and dumb, but that's not exactly why you did that is it?"

"No, it is exactly why I called you an idiot," Serana says pointing at her," you always do this!"

Maya glances sideways, more confused than ever, "I always kills hundreds of people in one night and end a civil war?"

"No!" Serana shouts. And without warning she strides over to The Dragonborn, grabs her by the scruff of her clothes and picks her up. Before Maya can say anything, her feet are off the ground and Serana is holding her much the same way she did the Snow Elf they'd fought a year before. "You do before you think! You put yourself in these impossibly dangerous situations that are sure to get you killed, not caring who you worry or might leave behind!" She puts Maya down, "Before I met you, I had been in coffin for centuries, my own father didn't care about me, I hardly see my mother anymore, you are all I have left! And I'm not gonna have you around for long if you keep doing things like this. You're my best friend and it scares the shit out of me how little you seem to care." When it's done, Serana turns and walks away, she puts her hands on her hips and looks up towards the sky.

Maya just stands there stunned. Jaw slightly agape. She's unsure of what to say. "Serana I'm sorry." The words don't feel like enough. But it's all she can say. She can't tell her everything. Not yet. At least not until she's confirmed it to herself.

Serana is about to say something else, when suddenly they hear a snapping sound. They look around into the darkness of the forest and feel eyes on them. They look back to each other and nod, they'll discuss this all later.

Maya and Serana run towards each other and stand back to back just as the world explodes with Imperial Soldiers. They aim arrows, prepare crossbows, pull out swords and axes. Maya conjures up fire in her hands and Serana pulls out her dagger, both ready to attack. They are surrounded at every turn. The soldiers themselves look nervous, unsure. Maya doesn't want to fight right now but it doesn't look like they want to either. She's about to unleash her fire when she hears a familiar voice.

"Stand down!" The soldiers murmur disapproval, "I said stand down, you fools," says a man in an Imperial Officer's helmet. He carries no weapon and heads in Maya's direction. Maya raises her hand at him, "Wait," he says, stopping in his tracks," I hope you remember me." He pulls off the helmet and Maya does recognize him.

"Hadvar?"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Dragonborn?" He smiles nervously and turns towards his men, they still have their weapons at the ready, "Put those away, you idiots," they begrudgingly do, "they won't do you any good, anyway."

"Maya?" Says Serana, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay," Maya says as she puts her hands down and extinguishes the flames,"he's a friend...I hope."

"One of the few you have left," he says," but that's about to change. You need to come with me."

"Where?" Maya asks walking towards him, the Imperials around Hadvar tense up, but she doesn't notice, or pretends not to. "What's going on?"

"It's Elisif," says Hadvar, "she wants to speak to the woman who avenged her husband."


End file.
